


Tripping into You

by KethriHolmes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KethriHolmes/pseuds/KethriHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai'ani likes her huge two-handed swords except that they're so much taller than she is, especially as an elf. So it stands to reason that it would get in the way sometimes. Story of fun fluff that turns into sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping into You

Mai’ani put her greatsword away on her back and surveyed the area, which was scattered with darkspawn bodies. “Well, I’d say that’s a job well done,” she said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. With her bloody, dirty hand, so it probably just made it worse. Someone was going for a dip in the river later.

“You know, you scare me sometimes,” Alistair said, coming up behind her. She jumped and pulled out her sword again. He put his hands up. “My lady, you wouldn’t want to ruin this pretty face, would you?”

She sighed and put the sword back again. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“I will second that notion,” Zevran added, coming up to join them. “The last time I did that, it almost didn’t go so well for me.”

“You were also trying to assassinate her,” Alistair pointed out.

Zevran just brushed him off with a wave. “Details, my friend. And all in the past. Right, Mai’ani?” She didn’t say anything, just turned and started rifling through the bodies to see if they had anything useful on them. “You know, I don’t know whether to be disturbed or turned on by your ability to calmly loot dead bodies.”  
Mai’ani shrugged. “It’s practical more than anything. What do the dead guys need with jewelry and health potions? The better question is where they get these things in the first place.”

Alistair just watched with awe. “I love you, Mai, but Maker’s breath, you’re right, Zevran. Why did I pick someone so bloodthirsty?”  
Mai’ani just smiled and moved on to the next body. Or she tried to. But when she moved to step over the darkspawn, her sword - which was taller than she was - caught on its leg and she went toppling into the gross, bloody mud.

Alistair went over to her, laughing at the ungraceful mess in front of him. “Now I remember. This is why I love you.”

Mai’ani scowled at him, brushing his hand away when he tried to help her up. “Laugh all you like. Just remember that I could probably cleave you in two, if I wanted to.”  
“You are lucky, my friend, to have found someone so perfectly beautiful and deadly.” Zevran patted Alistair on the back and looked at Mai’ani. “There isn’t another of you back with your clan, is there? A twin, perhaps?”

Mai’ani used her sword to push her back into a standing position. “If I find I have a twin, I promise you’ll be the last to know.”

Zevran pretended to look hurt. “Such a cold heart you have managed to capture, Ser Alistair.”

Mai’ani rolled her eyes and turned to look for the last member of their scouting party. “Fickle! Come’ere boy!” The mabari came running towards her, covered in dirt and blood. “There you are. Let’s get back to camp. Looks like both of us could use a dip in the river.” Her pale skin was so covered in dirt that she was almost the same skin color as Zevran, and she didn’t even want to know what color her nice red hair had turned. She tried not to think about that as they turned back to rejoin the others.

“How did it go?” Leliana asked, running up to meet them as they walked into camp.

“Oh, you know,” Alistair answered. “Zevran and I stood around and looked pretty while Mai and Fickle carved their way through hundreds of darkspawn by themselves. Don’t know why we bothered to come along, really.”

Mai’ani rolled her eyes. “There were some darkspawn, but nothing we couldn’t handle. It should be safe enough to stop here for the night. And on that note, I’m going to take a bath and you’re coming with me.” She hooked her fingers into Alistair’s armor and dragged him behind her, past a gleeful Leliana, a winking Zevran, and a disapproving Wynne. She stopped only for a moment to grab clean clothes for both of them.

First thing at coming to the river, she took off her armor and gave it a good wash. There was no point in polishing it fully because it would just get dirty again tomorrow, but it was good armor that didn’t deserve to be sitting in filth.

“Did you need me for something, my lady?” Alistair said with a wink, coming up to stand beside her.

Mai’ani grinned and splashed him with water. “You’re here to take a bath, messere,” she said. “I am not lying next to you with you smelling like darkspawn.”

Alistair laughed and started washing his own armor. “Yes mother.”

When she finished her armor, Mai’ani shrugged out of her tunic, breeches, and small clothes. Alistair swallowed hard. “Maker’s breath.”

Mai’ani eyed him curiously. She was obviously less green at this than he was. “What? You’ve seen it all before.”

He was pointedly looking at the ground. “Just once. And what if someone walks over?”

Mai’ani just shrugged and dipped her big toe into the water. It was freezing, of course. Just once they were going to stay at an inn so that she could take a nice, hot bath. Cold water could be refreshing but this was overdoing it a little. “I doubt they would see anything they hadn’t seen before on someone. Except maybe Sten. Who knows what he’s seen.” She waded into the water a little bit. At it’s deepest, it was about halfway up her thighs. “What, would you rather I bathe with my clothes on.”

Alistair shook his head vigorously and, much more cautiously, stripped and followed her into the water. “Maker, that’s cold.”

By this point, Mai’ani had already submerged fully and was working on getting the clumps out of her red hair. It was getting long, not that anyone would notice since she usually had it up in a ponytail. She stood with her back deliberately towards Alistair and the fading sunset, hair pulled over one shoulder so she could wash out the ends properly. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes met his. He looked away sheepishly. “Enjoying the view?” She asked, eyebrow raised. Even though he was now closely examining the water around his knees, she could still see his forehead turn red. Well, she wasn’t going to do all the hard work. If he was going to be shy, she was going to play hard-to-get. She faced forwards again.

A hand grabbed her wrist from behind and, before she could fully think through the situation, she reached back and ducked down, twisting to throw the would-be attacker over her shoulder. It wasn’t until the person was sitting in the water in front of her that she realized who it was. “Alistair! I’m so sorry!” She cried, reaching down to help him up.

“You know, it was probably good for me,” he laughed, taking her hand. “Every so often I need to be reminded that you’re stronger than me and could probably tear my limbs off. Helps to keep me in my place.” Instead of letting her pull him up, he jerked down. Mai’ani was too busy worrying over whether she had injured her beloved to see the move coming, so she toppled down on him with a splash.

“You’re even more beautiful up close,” he said softly, their noses almost touching, “and a little terrifying. Did you know that there’s flecks of red in those beautiful golden eyes of yours?”

Mai’ani pulled back so that she was sitting on his abdomen, frowning. “I’ve been told that it’s unsettling.”

“Only by people who are smart enough to be unsettled. I, however, am too simple for such complex emotions.”

Mai’ani pushed herself off of him and went back to shore. “Don’t think that I don’t see past the jokes, Alistair. I know that, deep down, you’re smarter than you give yourself credit for.”

“Or maybe I’m exactly who I say I am,” Alistair said, following her.

She grabbed his shirt and threw it on, picking up her clothes and armor. “Like when you were just Alistair, the Grey Warden?” She teased, starting back to camp.

“That’s a fair point...hey, don’t leave me here!”

“Then hurry up and get over here, silly!” Mai’ani left Alistair to tug on his breeches and pick up his dirty clothes, heading back to his tent, which was pretty much also her tent. She only set up the other one to hold stuff that wouldn’t fit since they weren’t really designed as tents-for-two. He found her there a couple minutes later, reading a book by candlelight. She was still wearing nothing but his shirt, which pretty much swallowed her up. However, because she had still been sopping wet when she put it on, it was clinging to her skin scandalously.

“I see I’ve already been replaced as your source of entertainment for the night.” She didn’t look up, just pretended not to hear him. He crawled over to her and poked his head over her book, watching her with wide eyes. With a giggle, she bopped him on the nose with her book. “Hey!” He grabbed the book from her and set it off to the side before tackling her to the ground and pinning her arms above her head. “That’s my shirt.”

Mai’ani grinned at him. “Well, I think I rather like it. So if you want it back, you’ll have to take it by force.”

“I think I can handle that.” He sat on her hips, pressing his bulge into her lower abdomen and pulled the shirt over her head. Since it was so much larger than she was, it slipped right off. Leaning over, he kissed her collarbone right where it met her neck, lifting himself up so that she could pull off his breeches and toss them aside. Then he moved to her lips. The contact was slow and warm, radiating from their lips and filling the entire tent. She bit his bottom lip and he moaned a little.

Their hands roamed all over each other, hers rippling over his arm and ab muscles, his tracing the curve of her body and breasts. They were still exploring, learning, trying to memorize each other, no knowing how long they might have. His wandering fingers finally found their way to her clitoris and she whimpered. They had gone quickly from being cold to being almost unbearably warm, bodies starting to glisten with sweat. The smell filled the little tent.

He probed one finger into her opening, making her bite her lip. They had to make as little noise as possible - tent walls were thin. But in addition to keeping the sound in, it made his eyes focus on her lips, plump and blood red in anticipation. She was so vulnerable beneath him, something he didn’t see very often from his warrior goddess. It was intoxicating.

He pushed in another finger and her body started to go mad. Her hands latched onto his shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin. For being new to this, damn he could make her squirm. Time to return the favor. She flipped them over, positioning herself over his penis. Rough hands grabbed it and surprisingly soft lips caressed it. His body shuddered with swallowed screams. She pulled him into her mouth gently, using her tongue to massage his penis. He growled softly and rolled them back over, mashing their lips together with furious passion and wedging himself between her legs. He slowly pushed into her, melding their bodies together. He filled her completely, their rhythm perfectly in sync and quickly picking up speed. She was flying free of herself, hissing as she tried to keep her orgasm at bay for just a little longer. But he hit her sweet spot several times in a row and she threw her head back with as gasp as she clenched around him. He followed close after, spurred on by the waves of passion rolling off of her.

Alistair collapsed next to her and drew her in close resting his forehead on the top of her head. “I love you,” he whispered into her hair.

“I love you, too.” They curled together, Mai’ani remembering at the last second to pull a blanket over them before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
